


Checking In

by Goddess47



Series: Hale Land [28]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-19 11:07:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29873721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goddess47/pseuds/Goddess47
Summary: Just a chance for Peter and Stile to check in on their Nemetons.
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Hale Land [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1846447
Comments: 4
Kudos: 105
Collections: Full Moon Ficlet Prompt #422: Possessed





	Checking In

**Author's Note:**

> For Full Moon Ficlet #422: Possessed
> 
> For Trope Bingo: Immortal

As the new moon rose and cast dark shadows through the forest, Peter watched as Stiles talked to his Nemetons. 

Stiles would chide him on several counts. 

First of all, it wasn't 'talking' as much as 'communicating.' Or, really, trying to communicate. For the sentience the trees possessed, it wasn't a clear exchange of ideas. It was more a series of impressions and fleeting images. 

Secondly, Stiles would protest that they weren't _his_ Nemetons. It was more like he belonged to them and they allowed him to be near them. 

Thirdly, Stiles was communicating with the tree that guarded Beacon Hills and, in turn, the tree would communicate with the tree in Virginia. So he wasn't talking to both of them at one time, more of passing messages.

Peter still worried about what might happen if anyone ever figured out Stiles' relationship to the Nemetons. Too many groups -- good and bad -- would want to 'study' Stiles and his ability to communicate with what was essentially an immortal entity. This remained a Pack secret and would stay so as long as they lived.

Stiles waved at him. "Come over here. You don't have to loom over there." Stiles patted the ground next to him.

"I was letting you do your thing," Peter replied. He dropped down next to Stiles.

"It's fine," Stiles assured him. "She respects that you're the Alpha and that you do the best you can."

Peter felt absurdly pleased at that. It was a level of approval that was rare. Oh, Stiles would tell him that he was doing a good job but Stiles was always on his side.

Peter leaned back on the tree and tried for a sense of thankfulness. 

"I'd like to bring Jamie here in a couple of months," Stiles said. "He needs to be introduced to the tree. It won't be the same kind of connection like I have but, well, we need to be pro-active."

Peter frowned. "He's barely five."

"Actually, that's a good age," Stiles replied. "He has no preconceived notions and the Nemeton gets to learn who he is. It's mostly just in case."

"You know best." Peter leaned against Stiles. 

Leaves rustled above them but it was mostly a wind-still night. 

"Everything seems to be okay," Stiles reported. "It's been quiet here and in Virginia, so that's good news."

"Good to know."

"Okay, I'm done here." Stiles stood and offered Peter a hand. "We can go home now."

Peter took the hand and let Stiles help him up. He leaned in for a soft kiss. "Thank you for helping to keep us all safe."


End file.
